Kaze's Ronin Songfics
by Kaze Ryuujin
Summary: Six (?) total songfics for our Ronin /and/ warlord buddies! There could be more on the way...
1. When you say nothing at all -- Sage

Kaze- Sage and Rowin are not property of mine, nor is the song. The story between the lines is mine.  
  
This fic dedicated to Quatre's Girl, for being my friend for over 10 years, and because I know you like Sage. Why let a good idea like this go to waist, nee? ^.~  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Jessica closed the door behind her as she moved through the organized chaos of her room. She thunked her bookbag on the floor and hit the switch of her radio.  
  
"...Kicking off another 20 minutes of music on K99.1FM!..." She began to hum along with the music as she laid down on her bed and stared up at her ceiling. Taped to her ceiling were two pictures. One of herself, and next to it, one of Sage Date, the cutest guy at her school.  
  
It's amazing how you  
  
can speak right to my heart,  
  
She remembered how they had first really met. She had been crying in a back corner of the local park after a recent break-up. Sage had found her there, trying not to cry, and only crying more.  
  
without saying a word,  
  
you can light up the dark.  
  
She had told him all about her break-up, and let him comfort her, before she had realized who he was.  
  
Try as I may  
  
I could never explain  
  
what I here  
  
when you don't say a thing...  
  
By then, she was to far in love with him to care what the others might think.  
  
*the smile on your face  
  
lets me know that you need me  
  
The next day, Sage had walked up to her at lunch. She'd never forget the smile on his face as he handed her a neatly folded piece of paper. The note was asking if they could get together, if they could go out sometime.  
  
there's a truth in your eye  
  
saying you'll never leave me  
  
He asked her later in the hall. She agreed without any hesitation. She couldn't help but notice a happy sparkle in his eye that she had never seen when he spoke to other girls.  
  
a touch of your hand  
  
says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
  
That weekend he had taken her roller skating. She didn't skate much and wasn't very good. But everytime she stumbled, and there wasn't a rail or wall to hold onto, Sage would be there behind her to catch her or help her up.  
  
yea, you say it best,  
  
when you say nothing at all.  
  
Afterwards he had treated her to lunch. Though he had never said it out loud, she could almost hear him say it was to apologize for making her do something she wasn't good at.  
  
All day long I can here  
  
people talking outloud  
  
One day when they had been walking home from school, she had complained about her bad day and what a headache she had gotten in choir.  
  
but when you hold me near  
  
you drown out the crowd  
  
Suddenly he had turned her to face him, and firmly kissed her on the lips. She had been to stunned to stop him, not that she had wanted to. When he asked if her headache was gone, she could only nod, still being to stunned to talk.  
  
Old Mr. Webster  
  
could never define,  
  
what's being said  
  
between your heart and mine..  
  
A few weeks later, Sage had been sick, and she had asked his friend Rowin if she could come over to see him. He had said it would be OK, then asked why. She had almost laughed as she realized that he, the smartest person in the school, didn't realize that she and his best buddy were going out.  
  
*The smile on your face  
  
lets me know that you need me  
  
She was startled out of her memories by a knock at her door. Sage stepped in carrying his books, and smiled at her. Her friend Kat bounded in behind him, always bursting with energy. Kat accidentally bumped into him (at least she thought it was accidental) causing him to stumble into her.  
  
there's a truth in your eye  
  
saying you'll never leave me  
  
As he untangled himself from her and stood, his eyes met hers. Shed never get over the beauty of those lavender depths.  
  
a touch of your hand  
  
says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
  
As they were pulling books and homework from their bags, he reached over and gave her hand a little, comforting squeeze. His hand was so warm and soft, she didn't want to let go, but he released her before Kat saw.  
  
yea, you say it best  
  
when you say nothing at all..  
  
"Anyone want a coke?" asked Kat as they settled their papers and discussed their math assignments.  
  
"Yea, one here. There in the garage." She said. When Kat had left the room, Sage suddenly pulled her close to him.  
  
"It's been I while since I've had the chance." He whispered quietly in her ear. As she turned to look at him, he pressed his lips to hers. Fireworks were exploding in her head as he finally ended the kiss. She leaned into him, partly for support.  
  
"If you two are done, we can get started on math."  
  
They both looked up in surprise to see Kat laying there on the floor, digging through her binder as if it was nothing strange to her. The two cokes were set on the ground in front of her.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A little mushy, yes, but I'm sure any sage-fan would happily imagine themselves in the same position. Please Review. Good, bad, constructive, any at all. Thanx for reading.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
From the world of Fanfiction, somewhere between the WWW and your own insanity, this is  
  
Kaze Ryuujin  
  
Ja Ne! 


	2. I see you in a different light -- Kento

Seems like i'm going to do a song for each of our boys, so changed the name of the last one to fit with this one. I had some trouble deciding who I was doing this with. I had originaly thought of Rowin right away, but I have a special song for him. And I have an idea for Ryo though it might not work. So this is for Kento. (Can you imagine kento singing? ^.-) The song portrays more of the story this time then it did in "Songfic 1: Say nothing at all." You'll have to follow it a bit closer. I think i'll stop blabbing now and get on with it.  
  
The song is "In a different light" by Doug Stone. I hold no copyright to this song or to Kento, only to the story between the lines.  
  
Dedicated to Kento and all of his followers. (Witch would include  
  
anyone who sees him as a vital part of the Ronin Warriors)  
  
*~,.*.,~*  
  
Kento had taken a part time desk job while going to collage after the final fight with Tulpa. It was boaring most of the time, untill he discovered Amy...  
  
Every morning I watch you  
  
walk into the office  
  
At first she didn't seem very special. Plain hair, brown eyes, color- cowardnated suits each day, usualy in white or blue-gray.  
  
in your buisness suit  
  
and matching shoes  
  
She blended in with the rest of the work force almost imidiatly. She was very quiet, and might have been considered snobish by some.  
  
With yor hair put up neatly  
  
you tug at your glasses  
  
The employee party was a week after you arrived, and someone invited you to go meet people there.  
  
and you sit down  
  
just three desks down  
  
But the dance was yesterday.  
  
And I watch you in the flourescent glare  
  
and my mind drifts away somewhere  
  
You had danced with me, and I thought maybe you liked me better then the rest, even if I was a bit clumsy.  
  
*And I see you-  
  
in a different light  
  
I knew you were going to look different in a dress. It was a formal party after all. I remember my tux was very uncomfertable at first.  
  
with your hair falling down  
  
with love in your eyes  
  
in my mind  
  
your a beautiful sight  
  
Your hair was down, and you seemed almost magical. We talked for a long time, and I loved your laugh. You seemed so different I couldn't believe it was you.  
  
I see you in a different light  
  
just the way I saw you last night  
  
After the part, one of the guys asked me why I spent so much time with you. He couln't see how I could like you, I could tell from his voice. I pretended I was just being friendly.  
  
well there's girls at the office  
  
the guys always notice  
  
When they walk by  
  
but your not the type  
  
They don't know what kind of person you are. But if they did, they may try to steal your love from me. So i'm just going to keep this my secret...  
  
they don't know what I know  
  
how some things just don't show  
  
through tailored tweats  
  
and thats fine with me  
  
Let them all think what they want to  
  
It'll be our secret. Your love for me and mine for you. And i'll remeber that party whenever I sit down in the office.  
  
as for me, when I look at you  
  
*I see you-  
  
in a different light  
  
with your hair falling down  
  
and love in your eyes  
  
I'll be leaving for collage full time next week. I won't see you as often, not for real. But I have your picture, and your number.  
  
in my mind-  
  
your a beautiful sight  
  
I see you in a different light  
  
just the way I saw you last night.  
  
*~,.*.,~*  
  
Got any ideas? I have 1 idea for Rowin and Ryo, and none for Cye, so I need some song ideas for the boys. Also the warloards if you want. But (If you read my authors profile) I only listen so country-rock music. You'll have to give me the name of the song and the group who sings it. For anyone requesting one for them, I'll see what I can do.  
  
From the world of fanfiction, located somewere between the WWW and your own insanity.  
  
Kaze Ryuujin  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
  


	3. Best of Intentions -- Ryo

Authors note: I got all these great lyrics online the other day, a lot are my favorite songs. I don't think I can make them ALL songfics but I plan to try.  
  
This is Songfic 4: Best of intentions. Remember the first time ryo beat tulpa? How he just about gave up because he didn't want to hurt his friends? For a while tulpa had him paralized by negative energy as he was raised up toward tulpa. Thats where this takes place.  
  
The song is by Travis Trit and all rights of the song belong to him. The ronin warriors belong to sunrise, bandai, and whoever created them in japan. Please R&R!!!!  
  
Kaze Ryuujin  
  
*~,.*.,~*  
  
I had big plans for our future,  
  
Said i'd give you the whole world somehow  
  
The whole world. I'd let the whole world down now. But Icouldn't help it. I had to try to save my friends. And Mia, I've let Mia down too. She'd die like the rest of the world.  
  
I tried making good on that promis  
  
thought i'd be so much further by now  
  
'I thought we could do it. I guess we wern't strong enough, though. I thought we could beat him! Mia and Yuli, I promised them I wouldn't let this happen...'  
  
Never could build you a castle  
  
even though your the queen of my heart  
  
But i've had the best on intentions  
  
from the start  
  
'I was so sure of myself, right from the beggining. I thought we'd win. When you made us fight like a team it was like we had a new power. Without a leader, a kingdom can't function. I wish you could be my queen...'  
  
Now some people think i'm a loser  
  
becaue I seldom get things right  
  
'I gave up and I lost. My friends must hate me now. "I'm sorry! Don't you hear me? I'm sorry!" it's too late isn't it. I lost'  
  
but you make me feel like a winner  
  
when you wrap me in your arms so tight  
  
When I saved you from the volcano, I remember that so well. My first real fight agains the warloards. When I saved you, I knew I had to beet the dynasty. I had to save you no matter how hard it was.  
  
please tell me you will remember  
  
no matter how much I do wrong  
  
that i've had the best of intentions  
  
all along.  
  
How long do you have left now? It's so dark here, has any time passed at all? Are you alive still? Do you remember me because I tried my best? Or do you only remember that gave up?  
  
* I'd give you a ring  
  
and I promised you things  
  
I always thought we'd do  
  
I admit to loving you, or at least admiring you. You kept us going and broke up our fights through the whole battle. You came to save us with the ancients staff. I never got to tell you how I felt...  
  
but my best laid plans  
  
slipped right through my hands  
  
to show my love for you.  
  
I never thanked you for the little things, for saving my life though I wouldn't admit it. Never told you, never kissed you...  
  
And if you could read my heart  
  
then you'd know without exception  
  
It was all  
  
with the best of intentions  
  
I did it for the right reasons. I know that. To save the world and to save you and to make you like me. I did it to impress you.  
  
So here I am asking forgivness  
  
and praying that you'll understand  
  
don't think that I take you for granted  
  
girl I know just how lucky I am  
  
There's power around me now. One last chance. My last one, and I know I must take it. If you believe in me, then I can believe in me. One last chance, to save the world and to save you.  
  
though you deserve so much better  
  
you won't find devotion more true  
  
Maybe someone else would have done this better. Wouldn't have given up at first. But believe me, I can and will beat Tulpa.  
  
cause i've had the best of intentions  
  
girl i've had the best of intention  
  
yea, I've had the best of intentions  
  
I can hear you calling out, your still here! I beat tulpa! I love you and I believe. All my friends, and the ancient, and you. You all helped. Thank you.  
  
loving you.  
  
*~,.*.,~*  
  
Hope you liked, I know it's fluff but get over it. Or else I'll sick my marshmellow minions on you ^.~  
  
From the world of fanfiction, somewhere between the WWW and your own insanity, this is  
  
Kaza Ryuujin 


	4. Crash and Burn -- Cye

Hi all! ^.^ o It's Songfic Number four!!! You see my friend Cadet noin has been trying to get me hooked on Savage Garden and she let me borrow her CD affirmation. (She's probably missing it right now) eniway I think she probably succeded because, well, I kinda used one of there songs for a song fic! So here it is! Crash and Burn by Savage Garden and thanxs for getting me hooked and I hope you see your CD again sometime this year! ^_^*  
  
P.S. An update, I am now fully hooked, and own both CDs.  
  
*~,.*.,~*  
  
Cye had searched the entire school and there was only one place left. She had to be in the auditorium. He stepped quietly into the dimly lit lobby between the hallway and the rows of seats, and called out. "Hello? Raina? You here?"  
  
When you feel all alone  
  
And the world had turned it's back on you  
  
Give me a moment please  
  
To tame your wild wild heart  
  
He followed a soft sound to the far side. She was curled up in one of the seats sobbing quietly, not looking at him as he sat down next to her. "Raina, it's all right." He said, remembering the last time someone had made a fool of him.  
  
I know you feel  
  
like the walls are closing in on you  
  
It's hard to find relief  
  
And people can be so cold  
  
She shoved him lightly and turned away from him, not wanting anyone know. He put his arm around her and pulled her close enough to cry into his shirt. "Raina, I know how you feel. It'll be ok, believe me."  
  
When darkness is upon your door And  
  
you feel like you can't take anymore  
  
"Raina!" He said, more command in his still low voice. He pulled her chin up toward his face, making her look right into his eyes. "You can't go on like this, it's been two days. Let some of us help you! Let me help."  
  
Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away  
  
With you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
Your not alone  
  
"I know it hurt when he stood you up, but you have to get over it. You've got other friends, all the guys, and Amy and Alex."  
  
When you feel all alone  
  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
  
Your caught in a one way street  
  
With the monsters in your head  
  
"What about you?" she questioned, her voice still wavering though her sobs had subbsided to hic-ups now. Cye blushed, realizing he may have to tell her exactly the wrong thing at the wrong time.  
  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
  
You feel like you can't face the day  
  
"I'm your friend too. I just." he trailed off. He didn't know how to tell her he'd had a crush on her. How he had faked a smile everytime she spoke about her new boyfriend. She looked up at him suspiciously, and he got the impression she had a glimmer of the truth staring her in the face.  
  
"You like me don't you!" she accused. He couldn't tell if she was trembling with laughter or rage. He nodded. "And that's why you went to so much trouble to find me! Cye, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I thought you'd laugh. I wanted to be what makes you happy."  
  
Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away  
  
With you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
Your not alone  
  
Cye was about to go on, but didn't when he felt Raina shift. She sat up and looked him right in the eye, then, to quick for him to react, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Because there has always been  
  
Heartache and pain  
  
Cye pulled her close to him again and kissed her on the lips until they need to stop for air.  
  
And when it's over you'll breath again  
  
You'll breath again  
  
"You know I wouldn't hurt you, Raina." Said Cye as she turned away, blushing.  
  
"I know," she said, laying her head on his chest. "Thanks Cye."  
  
When you feel all alone  
  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
  
Give me a moment please  
  
To tame your wild wild heart  
  
"Cye, thanks for coming after me. I promise to do the same for you when you need it. If you want I mean."  
  
Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away  
  
With you into the night  
  
"Of course, that's what friends are for, right?" He replied.  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
Your not alone  
  
*~,.*.,~*  
  
^.^ o I gave it a try, what do you think? And, uh, any suggestions for songs or people you want a songfic for?  
  
From the world of Fanfiction, somewhere between the WWW and your own insanity, this is  
  
Kaze Ryuujin 


	5. Someone else's Star -- Kale/Cale

A/N I love this song. It's called "someone else's star" by Bryan White. I was originally going to do this for Rowin, stars and all, but then I got an idea. FedX really does deliver well. So now, this little songfic, is for Kale. Actually, I'm going to do this in YST style, so Anubisu is Kale's Japanese name. ^.~ Happy readings!  
  
*~,.*.,~*  
  
Alone again tonight  
  
Without some one to love  
  
A wind blew warm and dry over the dynasty lands, and over the lone figure sitting on the roof of one of the crumbling walls of the maze leading to the castle.  
  
The stars are shining bright  
  
So one more wish goes up  
  
Anubisu stared up at the wide black sky of the neather realm, with all the stars shining vainly between the clouds. The constellations were different from in the mortal realm. He saw his star, his special star, set as the eye of a great jackal in the sky.  
  
Oh I wish I may  
  
And I wish with all my might  
  
It twinkled down on him, as if winking about some secret that they shared. How many times had he told that star his wish? Over and over, every night he felt so lonely he would wish on the stars. A silly thing he picked up from Sh'ten no doubt.  
  
For the love I'm dreaming of  
  
And missing in my life.  
  
He felt lonely more and more often. Even Rajura had managed to find something to do with his life. And for once it didn't involve casting illusions over people.  
  
I'd think that I could find  
  
A true love of my own  
  
It happens all the time  
  
To people that I know  
  
Naaza had found some girl who loved snakes and studied their venom. Even through his strange looks she had fallen for him. Or maybe he just used some type of venom when he kissed her.  
  
There wishes all come true  
  
So I've got to believe  
  
If they could get girls, why couldn't he? There had to be someone out there just for him. Maybe he should look in the colder parts of the world...  
  
That theirs still someone out there  
  
Who is meant for only me  
  
A cloud covered his star, and he shivered as a sandy tongue of wind licked at his cheek. He watched the clouds moving around the sky, watching all the different constellations slowly turning in the sky.  
  
I guess I must be wishing on  
  
Someone else's star  
  
He stared at the constellation of the Samurai that was always just above the horizon and seemed to walk around the far edge of the land each night. Anubisu looked closely and saw a faint blur in the face. There was a star system or something in the place on the face right were his own scar would have been.  
  
Seems like someone else keeps getting  
  
What I'm wishing for  
  
Why can't I be as lucky  
  
As those other people are  
  
A silly idea entered his head. Maybe he had been wishing on the wrong one, seeking answers and power from the wrong sign.  
  
I guess I must be wishing  
  
On someone else's star  
  
What if his star was in the Samurai and not the Jackal?  
  
I sit here in the dark  
  
And look up at the sky  
  
He felt eyes on the back of his head, and new someone at the castle was watching him. He ignored it and continued to watch the sky and stars and clouds.  
  
And I can't give my heart  
  
One good reason why  
  
Everywhere I look  
  
It's lovers that I see  
  
He didn't want to see who Kayura had brought home this time. He didn't want to see the pity on the faces of the others as they remembered that they had it better.  
  
Seems like everyone's in love  
  
With everyone but me.  
  
He'd have to go back sometime, yes. But for now he savored the dark wild of the dynasty at night.  
  
I guess I must be wishing on  
  
Someone else's star  
  
He thought it was foolish, wishing on a star. He didn't know exactly how or why he had picked it up. He didn't even know why he did it every night.  
  
Seems like someone else keeps getting  
  
What I'm wishing for  
  
Why can't I be as lucky  
  
As those other people are  
  
Maybe it was just something that lonely people tended to do. But he had always considered himself the least mortal of the four warlords.  
  
I guess I must be wishing  
  
On someone else's star  
  
He caught the thin trail of light as a shooting star fell through the nebula on the cheek of the Samurai. He shook his head and thought himself silly, then wished, with all the silent feeling he could muster, to meet someone soon.  
  
*~,.*.,~*  
  
So did you like it? I liked making that part about the constellations up. This was actually pretty fun even though it was a kinda sad fic. Eniway, please R&R! I'll except constructive flames if you have them. Just tell me you read the darn thing! ^.^ o  
  
Kaze Ryuujin 


	6. Unconditional -- Sehkment

Ronins/warlords aren't mine, this is also a short disclaimer. -Enjoy  
  
~|* unconditional *|~ by Clay Davidson. I do not own anyone or anything except the story between the lines.  
  
Daddy waited up  
  
In the kitchen by himself  
  
I came stumbling in that night with  
  
liquor on my breath  
  
Long ago, Sehkment remembered when he had actually been 17. 17 for the first time. He had come home reeking of the poison he had used to kill a man just that night. The first of many to fall at his will.  
  
He said son I know you live here  
  
But this is still my home  
  
"Daddy" wasn't exactly pleased.  
  
Its my way or the highway  
  
So I said all right I'm gone  
  
He remembered how he had stumbled in his drunk intoxication of victory and of the fumes from the unstopped poison vials. It soon became an overwhelming argument, ending with him walking out the door to join Tulpa's ranks. Exactly what his dad had not wanted him to do.  
  
And before I slammed that door  
  
I said I hate you  
  
He just shook his head,  
  
and said OK  
  
Now that he thought about it, he had been the one doing most of the shouting, and his dad had had the right idea. He shouldn't have joined Tulpa's ranks. Shouldn't have even considered it for all he got back.  
  
Chorus: But you cant stop my love for you  
  
It will be here that's a given  
  
as long as I am living on this earth  
  
He was sorry he had done that. And even though he still seemed 19 years old, he had out lived his dad for more than four centuries. And even though the chemicals and poisons that helped to keep him alive, and make him high every night, had changed him. (he wasn't sure his armor didn't have a hand in that)  
  
know one thing is true.  
  
You could turn away forget me  
  
Curse my name but love will never let you go  
  
He could remember how much he had resembled his father. And how he had felt better, when he stood in front of a mirror, back when they still looked like brothers, and told himself his father still loved him.  
  
Son always know.  
  
My love is unconditional  
  
It only worked once.  
  
Life is like a circle  
  
Slowly turning on itself  
  
Sehkment spent the years and decades in the neather realm, watching seasons go by in brutal battle-training and red-washed victories.  
  
but girl it took losing you  
  
to finally know how bad it felt  
  
He even entertained little Kayura, untill she was old enough for Bademons reasons.  
  
We stood in this doorway  
  
A year ago today.  
  
Tulpa had told him of great victory's to come. Because they were so close, it had to be Sehkment.  
  
Holding all the pride and anger  
  
as we though our love away  
  
He slipper her the poison that put her under Bademons control. But only afterward did he know what he had done.  
  
And before you slammed the door  
  
you said I hate you  
  
And he could feel something inside go cold and hard forever, his heart turning to stone from his own discust with himself. And Kayura didn't remember anything, and she saw all of the warlords as rivals, including himself.  
  
but tonight if only you could hear me say.  
  
And she grew stronger than they ever would be. She was separated from them, so secrets of her past would not leek out. And how much he wanted her to remember him.  
  
Chorus: you can't stop my love for you  
  
You could turn away forget me  
  
Tulpa or Bademon? Who was to blame? They both ended up dead, and he figured they both deserved it. But kayura never remembered what had happened to her in the dynasty.  
  
curse my name  
  
They got mad at eachother, as all the warlords still did as they lived alon in the now peacful nether realm.  
  
but love will never let you go  
  
girl always know  
  
Sehkment knew that one day he would tell her the truth, and untill then, they would both have to live with the friendship they shared. He could never go back to what he was, without tulpa he depended on his armor to sustain his life.  
  
My love is unconditional.  
  
But he did tell her, one day, that he would give up his armor to sustain her if he ever needed to.  
  
   
  
Well, howed ya like it? Sorry about the rash of country-pop songs for thopse who don't like them to much. (don't forget, theres a difference between country-pop and the evil western) I need suggestions and ideas for songfics and how they might work together. This si I tight knit community right? Or should I just go back to ff.n? ^.^ heh, [sips tea]  
  
From the world of Fanfiction, somewhere between the WWW and your own insanity, this is  
  
Kaze Ryuujin  
  
  


End file.
